


Kix the Ripper(doc)

by vocal_implant



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blurb, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Cyberware (Cyberpunk 2077), Gen, Not much here, tattooers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_implant/pseuds/vocal_implant
Summary: Some ripperdocs operate legally and some don't. An undercover Militech agent coming to check a guy named Kix out to see what his deal is.A rando blurb I wrote up
Kudos: 1





	Kix the Ripper(doc)

The doctor worked away at his skin, embedding new cyberware into the boy's arm with near-perfect precision. This piece of tech in particular was a standard motor implant. Poor guy lost arm functionality so Kix had the means of repair it. Some people think cyberware is the devil's work, others just don't care to have it, Kix likes it for its uses in his work and some people completely deck themselves out beyond reasonable. Those are the kinds of people he avoids doing work for. His shop was completely legal but he was never opposed to upgrading himself or clients with a big enough wallet with the fancy, military-grade stuff. Even he himself had a pair of mantis blades installed and some gnarly sight mods to his Kiroshi Opticals. At least his eyes had a particular purpose, it's a lot easier to work with micro-wires when your eyes can zoom in tenfold and actually see them.

"All set," Kix pulled out an inhaler with some pain meds and handed it over to his patient. "Take a hit every five hours or so. You'll feel some minor discomfort but it'll fade as everything heals in. If you get a sharp pain in your bicep, forearm or shoulder, come see me but if it's just sore, give me a call."

"Wow," the boy lifted his arm and tried to get used to moving again. "This is great. Thanks, doc."

"No problem. Like I said, I run at flat rates, if it malfunctions, I've got you. Just don't break it, then I gotta charge you," the doctor chuckled.

"Off course, thanks again," the boy got up and left the shop.

Kix rolled his chair over the the other side of the room where his tattoo equipment was setup. And got back to blacking out his natural skin in ink. The bell went off as someone opened the door to the hallway.

"Hey, I'm looking for Kix," a woman buzzed.

"You're at the right place, I'll let you in," he turned off the machine and opened the doors with his 'ware.

He quickly cleaned up his arm and wrapped them up, having gotten a good distance on his skin.

"Need a ripperdoc or a tattooer?" he asked, getting up.

"Ripperdoc, actually," she nodded.

"Perfect," Kix put on a fake smile. "Sit, take a look at the merchandise."

He motioned to the padded and saran wrapped chair by his medical stuff.

"I heard you have military-grade," she sat down.

"Who's asking?"

"Me."

"Some, what are you looking for in particular?"

"Legs. Militech S00E4, by chance?"

He grasped her wrist and looked at the familiar tattoo of a merc.

"How much are they paying you to find out who sells what?"

"The corps are at the top of the food chain, Doctor," she responded. "I wouldn't recommend crossing them."

"And why's that? I'm just a ripper doc and a tattooer. My shop is legal. I buy from the corps for my lighter 'ware. I buy the heavier shit from the gangs. Worth the price considering how much I make."

"You think I didn't notice your mantis implants? Even you like the heavy tech."

"I used eye mods to make work easier, the mantis parts are a defense."

"For what?"

"If you haven't noticed, you're in Santo Domingo and rather close to Pacifica. Ripperdocs are special in these areas, especially legal ones. Too many gangs have threatened me and my business for me to just be defenseless. I plan ahead and I keep an eye out for everything. Frankly it's concerning that Militech is out this far. Don't you guys hardly leave City Center?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'm actually from Wattson."

"Alright, not bad. So, what's the plan? Am I going to give you some nice legs then you tell the corpos where I am? I'll cut partnerships with Militech if they want, I'm not anal about my terms."

"The original plan was to get my legs modded and then take you in for distribution."

"I high doubt you'd take me in, alive at least. Plus I have great little partnership with Trauma Team so they could bail me out. I'm tight with a few of the gangs on the way anyways, I'm good at what I do and they like me."

"Give me the legs and I can give you an audience for a deal."

"Put in the shard," he handed her the bit of cyberware.

"What is this?" 

"That is cut transistor. A bit on insurance you'll keep your end of the deal. If I don't get Militech, you don't get legs. Don't pull through or remove it without my authorization and it'll fry your legs beyond repair unless you plan on going waist down."

"Fine, a deal is a deal. Now get to work, I'm on a tight schedule."

"Do you want it fast or right?"

"Just take my money and get to work," she handed him a cred chip.

"Shard if you would be so kind," Kix watched her insert the piece before handing her back the chip. "Now, a pair of Militech S00E4s coming right up."


End file.
